The Day We Met
by TheCreamBucket
Summary: Bella's an Instagram Model, who had to grow up faster than she should have. She's used to hate, shade and anything negative that comes with fame and blessings. It's always been give or take when it comes to her life, she's giving, caring and loving. However she's unlucky in love and a virgin at that. Edward's a Savant, He finds it hard to connect with others.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story I've recently thought of, and wanted to get out. I'm not new to Fanfiction, I have several accounts that I've written under years ago when I was younger and in high school as an outlet to the environment around me._**

 ** _I haven't really written for Fanfiction since late 2016, early 2017. I honestly lost my spark but I'm trying to ignite it again. I want to seek out a career in writing and I think starting off on here is the way to go. I've learned so much over the years and I feel like I'm finally ready to start my career as a writer._**

 ** _Please give me your honest opinions and positive critiques, I want to use this platform as a way to better myself as a writer. Please no rude or disrespectful comments, just criticism and suggestions if need be. I'm going to be doing short chapters, since I plan to update several times a week so please bare with me guys._**

 ** _Polly._**

* * *

The day in the life of an IG model. People always had something to say when I talked about my job. Most would hate and say it wasn't really modeling, that anyone could take a picture and post it online but little do people know. It's actually way harder than they think.

As an IG model, I do just as much work as a Fashion Model. I have to workout several times a week, and eat a balanced diet to ensure my body stays fit and lean. I also spend hours doing photo shoots to get the right shot to post on the gram. I spend maybe 5-6 hours a day doing a photo shoot.

While it may seem like I'm complaining, I'm really not. I love my job, I love the people I work with and I love the fact that I can do what I love and live well off of it. I have a steady amount of haters, that only motivate me to work harder and challenge myself.

"Bella?" Alice shouts, as I finish my bowl of fruit.

"I'm in the kitchen, Pixie." I shout back. I open up my bottle of water and take a long drink, finishing it in one go. I take a deep breath and close it. As Alice enters the kitchen, I see shes dressed in high heels so high, she towers over me. I roll my eyes, at her attempt to be taller. "Trying to break your neck? I see."

"Oh Please, I could walk in heels in my sleep." She shrugs, as she takes a seat at my island. "I just finished uploading yesterday's photo ten minutes ago. It's already got 50k likes. I got an email from the heads of Victoria Secret. They want you to head the 2018 Fashion Show."

"You already know how I feel about that company, Pixie." I scoff, placing my dish in the dishwasher and tossing my bottle in the trash. "They don't even allow average body types in their campaigns, catalogs, or shows."

"This would be great for you, Bella. More exposure." Alice says, basically drooling. I know she's always loved Victoria Secret's and if she had the height, she would totally jump at the chance at modeling for them. "Come on, PLEASE!"

"I'll think about it." I head upstairs with her tailing me. "Anything else?"

"Eric from Waves INC. said due to the success from your latest project. He wants you to do another spread with his swimsuits, but this time as a collab with a male celebrity for Sports Illustrated. They've been making demands for you for the longest time."

"Do you know who?" I ask.

"Nope. They're keeping things pretty hush hush. Some A list celebrity who doesn't want anything leaking out. He doesn't even know you're who he's collabing with." Alice says, as she sits on my bed.

"I wonder who it is." I say, raising a brow. The only male celebrity I've really worked with is Jacob Black, a childhood friend. He's been my friend since birth. Our mothers gave birth a day a part, I was a day older than Jacob and I would forever tease him about it.

"Not Jacob, he'd of already called you from the moment he got the news." Alice snorts. "Besides, an A List Celebrity could open doors for you. Maybe help your acting career get jump started."

"I already told you, I'm not sure I'm ready for that Alice. I'm dominating Social Media right now. To add Actress to that, would make my personal life non-existent." I sigh, as I head into my closet and change into a black shoulderless bodysuit, blue ripped worn jeans, and black booties.

"You're personal life is already non-existent." Alice calls out, and I mentally flip her off. "Speaking of, Jasper wants me to meet his family finally. Wanna come?"

"I don't know, Ally Cat." I frown. "Isn't that something important? You guys have been together for a year and a half now, and he's just now starting to introduce you to the important people in his life. I'm not sure if I should be there."

"Jasper said it's fine, he likes you. He knows we're a package deal, so you're coming. Me asking was just a formality." She says in a no nonsense tone. I shake my head.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Who's going to be there?"

"His Sister, Cousins, Aunt and Uncle." She says, as I enter the bedroom and pick up my black mini Chanel backpack, I used this bag everyday. It's expensive as hell but it's so pretty and it's my favorite.

"I remember you saying his parents died when he was younger and he and his sister were taken in by their Aunt and Uncle. Are you nervous?" I question, as I grab my phone and head downstairs. "Paul's driving us today, I'm not driving with you anymore and my car is getting detailed. I can't pick it up until next week."

"Oh come on, you know you like the speed." She chuckles, I narrow my eyes at her as we head outside where Paul is waiting by the Black Escalade. "And no I'm not nervous, I'm actually excited. Jasper's opening up with me more and more now and I'm very happy he's starting to trust me. I know that evil bitch did a number on him, and it's great to see he's trying to put his distrust and caution aside to let me in."

"That's good." I say, as Paul holds the door open for us and we get in before he gets in on the drivers side and takes off. "I can tell Jasper really loves you."

"Anyone with a set of eyes can silly." She giggles, checking her phone for messages. While she's on her phone. I take the time to look on my Instagram. I see my pictures up to 200,000 likes and 5,000 comments.

I look through the comments and reply to some, liking others and head back to my profile. I have over 22 million followers, which I worked very hard for. I'm grateful to every single person that takes the time to support me on a daily basis. I take a quick selfie and post it on my story.

* * *

After a grueling photo session with Alice's team at some playground, I'm back in my regular clothes and we're headed to Jasper's family's home for dinner. I am so hungry, I could eat a whole damn cow worth of burgers.

"Here." Alice hands me a veggie bowl. I squeal and take it, digging in. It's quinoa, roasted carrots, broccoli and asparagus with lemon juice, agave syrup and apple cider vinegar for dressing. "I ordered it while you were changing and had it delivered."

"Thanks." I say. I hum, at the taste of the food. I love this dish, I have it damn near everyday. I prefer to make it because I normally will add sautéed mushrooms and onions but I do order it like this when I'm in a rush for food.

"Is there going to be food I can eat there?" I ask. I probably should have asked this earlier. I guess it slipped my mind what with all the makeup, outfit changes, pictures and different hairstyles.

"Yes. Jasper told Esme his aunt about your diet. She has a lot of veggie meal options along with stuff for everyone else." Alice says. I nod.

I don't restrict myself, however I do believe in moderation and a healthy balance. I eat 60% veggies, 30% fruits and 10% whatever I feel like. Whether it be oil incorporated, junk food or really anything. Yet I prefer to eat junk or unhealthy things on my cheat days, which is normally the weekend since I work throughout the week and the weekend is my private time.

We drive to a secluded part of town, and stop in front of a gate.

"Alice?" I hear Jasper's voice through the intercom.

"Who else would it be?" Alice smirks, as the gates open and Paul drives up the long driveway to a large glass mansion. It's quite beautiful but seems a bit strange a choice especially with it being in the woods.

Once Paul parks, we see Jasper standing in front of the double doors.

"Welcome to Cullen Manor." He says, kissing Alice as we reach him. "Hey Bella." He greets, giving me a hug. I smile, as I return it.

"How've you been?" I ask.

"Pretty good, especially with this one to help make my days end better." I giggle, they've started to spend the night at each other's places. I find it completely adorable seeming when I first met Jasper he was so intimidating. I initially introduced them, I met Jasper through his security firm when I was looking for private security back in high school. He was my CPO until he started Alice and admitted it would be difficult to do his job with her around and assigned Paul to me.

"I'm really happy for you guys." I admit, grinning widely.

"Me too." Jasper says, returning my grin. "So pretty much everyone in my family is here. My aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Cousins Edward and Emmett. Emmett's fiancee Rosalie is here as well. My cousin Edward's a private person, quite like you Bella. My aunt and uncle are very affectionate people and so is Emmett. Rosalie is the opposite, she's a bitch period. Edward is quiet, but don't mistake it as shyness. He's very calculating, he studies people something that annoys me to no end."

"Okay, I'm ready." Alice says, and I nod in agreement.

Jasper leads us inside, he leads us to what he mentions is the sitting room. I see a woman with caramel colored hair in a love seat with a man who can only be described as a DILF. He's blond, with beautiful blue eyes and a bright smile. Next to the love seat, is a sofa with three people. A blond woman, who looks like she belongs in playboy magazine. I internally snort, there's no way her chest is that big naturally when she's a twig. I move on to the big brute beside her with hazel eyes, and a gigantic grin. He's huge, nearly taking up half the sofa's space.

The last person is a fine specimen, he can only be described as a Younger version of DILF with copper messy sex hair, a chiseled jaw and perfectly proportionate body. My mouth waters as I take in his body, he's fucking hot. There's no other way to describe it, I notice he looks wildly familiar. I don't know from where, seeing as how I'm sure I'd remember someone like him.

"And this is Isabella Swan. She's Alice's step sister, and one of my closest friends." Jasper introduces, breaking me out of my way thoughts. I blush as everyone turns to look at me. He introduces everyone, pointing out who's who.

"How lovely to meet you." Esme says, I didn't even notice she and Carlisle had stood and walked over to where we stood. She hugs me before I can get a word in, and I quickly hug her back.

"You as well, Jasper's always talked about how you were his saving grace." I say, politely.

"Thanks for helping to open Jasper up, Isabella. I know you and Alice are the best people for him to be around." Carlisle says. He shakes my hand.

"No problem, Jasper's a sweet man and he makes my sister happy." I shrug. "Also I prefer Bella, Isabella makes me feel like I'm being scolded."

"Bella it is, as long as you call us by our first names." Esme says sternly, while smiling. Carlisle nods his head in agreement.

"Hey, You're that Instagram model turned Social Media Influencer." Emmett blurts. "I follow you, I've been a fan since that 10,000 calorie challenge you did with The Rock. I love the fact that you aren't as stuck up as all those other too good for anybody else twits."

I giggle. "Thank you, I admit I felt like hell after that challenge. I puked on Dwayne's shoes right after we finished shooting, I was so embarrassed but he laughed it off. I'm just glad we didn't do that live. That would have been even worse, I'd of become a meme."

"Wow..." Emmett laughs. "Well it doesn't hurt you're hot. I'm sure that took away some of the grossness."

"Emmett!" Esme scolds.

"It's okay." I wave her off. "I'm used to it, and you're probably right."

"So you're an Instagram Model?" Rosalie said, she frowned. "Couldn't make it as an actual model?"

Alice's face drops, and she looks from Rosalie to me. Jasper squeezes her hand and gives me an apologetic look. I shake my head, I've dealt with catty bitches before her insults don't phase me one bit.

"Actually, I am not signed by choice. I've had several top agencies both domestic and international seek me out. I declined, I prefer to do what I want when I want without having to answer to anyone. I speak out for causes, I protest peacefully and I use my platform to support positive change and organizations. I am not interested in being a puppet with someone handling me as if I don't have my own thoughts and views." I shrug. "I've gotten to where I am because people not only like how I look, but they actually care about what I have to say."

Edward snorts, as Rosalie's face turned red.

"Rosalie." Esme says in warning, before looking at Emmett who nods and whispers something to Rosalie. "Dinner's ready, why don't we go to the dining room."

Everyone makes their way out the sitting room and into the the dining room. Esme sits at the head of the table and Carlisle sits opposite her. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward sits to Esme's right, and Alice, Jasper and I sit to her left. Everything is set on the table, and there's an abundance of food. Several options to choose from. Everything smells delicious.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for prayer?" Carlisle asks.

Jasper who's a man of few words nods towards him and everyone bows their head.

"Dear heavenly father, we ask that you bless this amazing meal that Aunt Esme has provided as sustenance. We ask that you give patience and understanding to everyone seated at this table tonight. We also thank you for providing every opportunity, every morsel we digest and every blessing that fills our lives. Hear this prayer, as we all say Amen." Jasper says. He's a very God fearing man.

"Amen." Everyone says in unison.

"So Edward how's work going?" Carlisle breaks the silence, as everyone's gathered their food and starts eating. He looks towards his son in interest as he sips on his glass of wine. They've provided an expensive red wine, I however choose to drink water. I'm not that big of a drinker only for special occasions.

"Great so far." Edward 's voice is a smooth baritone. I blink, he's clearly attractive and his voice just adds to his charm. He's absolutely devastatingly handsome. "You would know, seeming it's your domain."

"I know as your supervisor, that doesn't mean I can't ask as your father." Carlisle points out. He takes a bite of his sirloin. "Besides, you and I both know I don't follow every single detail of your work. I believe in equality and separation of personal and business endeavors."

Edward nod his head, his eyes however cast on me. He has brilliant emerald green eyes that shine with each new emotion that appears on his face. I can't help but be mesmerized.

"Jasper, I remember you telling me last week you were hiring two new employees for your Security Firm. How's that going?" Carlisle turns his attention towards Jasper.

"Good. I found two men through Paul, who I assigned to Bella." Jasper nods his head my way. "Embry and Sam. They're brothers, from the La Push Reservation. Bella knows them in fact, she grew up with a mutual friend."

"Did you get a new client?" Esme asks.

"No, however I have several potential's I'm looking into. Sam and Embry are going to join Paul as Bella's Security Team. Her fame is rising daily, and with that as you know comes threats. So she'll have a three man team from now on, to be revised after three months."

I cringe. Paul told me about some of the newest hate comments, threats and letters that are borderline sickening. People just can't stand to see another person win. I personally don't understand the hate, if someone's doing good I wish them well and keep it moving. There's no positives from being negative and bitter.

"Oh?" Esme says. "I know you're an Instagram star as Emmett's said, but surely that isn't the only thing you do. You look quite familiar."

"Bella's actually more than just an Instagram Model. She's a Model, even though she chooses to stick mainly to Instagram. She's the spokesperson for Fenty, Calvin Klein, Guess, Puma, Dior, and Chanel. We're in talks with a few other companies that want her to headline some Fashion shows as well as appear in some television shows and movies." Alice says, with pride. I blush. She's my number one supporter.

"Ah, I have your Chanel perfume. It smells lovely by the way, it's my new favorite." Esme says. "Emmett actually bought it for me for Mother's Day."

"Rosalie raved about it on and on and it smells so good. So I knew Mom would love it." Emmett shrugs. "Plus I'm a big fan of your work, you've done a lot of good and you're so humble."

"Thank you." I say. "That actual scent was made by Alice. She loves all things beauty and fashion. She pushed me to do it , but took over the mixing and ingredients in the factory labs."

"While this conversation is just so interesting, we're not really here to hear about Bella. We're here to get to know Mary Alice." Rosalie scoffs. I roll my eyes at her attitude but none the less she's right. This whole night has mostly been taken up with talk of me, rather than Alice.

"Rosalie." Esme levels her with a stare. She turns to Alice. "My apologies dear, I was just truly fascinated with Bella's success. You both are clearly very intelligent and respectable young women. Your parents surely are proud."

"Our dad is. He's always been our number one supporter." Alice says.

The rest of dinner is full of questions about Alice's upbringing and personal life.

* * *

 _ **So I said a short paragraph, and yet here I am with over 3,000 words. He he he...**_

 ** _I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think._**

 ** _Should I keep going? I'm thinking a Monday, Wednesday and Friday Upload schedule with 1,000 words.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So a few people Pm'd me with misconceptions as to how Bella was a private person when she was obviously a Instagram Celebrity. She's a private person with her personal life, what she posts on social media is business. She separates the two to lead a more fulfilling life, so no drama can enter her personal time and vice versa.**_

 _ **Anyway, I do love all the reviews and Pm's nonetheless and look forward to hearing from more of you guys, Much love.**_

* * *

"So, Alice how did you and Jasper meet?" Carlisle asks. I snort internally as Alice turns red in the face. She's always been embarrassed by this story.

"Bella actually introduced us." Alice says, and I raise a brow.

"Alice had met Jasper a few times as he was my CPO personally at first. However he was always aloof with her, he literally only said Hi and Bye to her whenever they'd see each other. He never really had a conversation with her, until Alice barged into one of our weekly briefing meetings and told Jasper he was taking her on a date whether he liked it or not." I shrugged.

"I thought for sure he might not be interested, but Bella assured me if he didn't like me or wasn't interested in me that he would have just ignored me. She knew about his past, and while she didn't tell me about it she let me know he was quite stubborn and his dating life was nonexistent despite many offers and propositions." Alice smiles at Jasper. "When I finally worked my nerve up and demanded he take me out, I saw his stiff facade start to waver and a smile crack. I was so mesmerized with the breathtaking grin he gave, I knew I had to keep at trying to get him to give me a chance."

"It took a whole month of coffee dates to make him realize that I wasn't going to back down. The coffee dates entailed of me bringing him coffee and having a one to two minute conversation. After that first month, he finally decided to take me out on a real date." Alice explains.

"Dang Bro, you really made her work for it." Emmett bellows, chuckling. "Let me guess, she had to reassure you during your first WA-CHICK-A-WA-WA!"

I burst out laughing at the way Emmett's voice changed, I cover my mouth to hide the giggles. Alice winks at me, and I shake my head because she told me that's exactly what happened. I could tell Jasper felt uncomfortable with the sudden attention on him.

"Emmett Carlisle Cullen!" Carlisle sternly levels Emmett with a glare. "You know we don't allow that kind of talk at the table, you're obviously making Jasper uncomfortable and I'm sure you've offended Alice."

Rosalie scoffs, and I watch as Alice discreetly flicks her off. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, when Esme winks at both me and Alice.

"Sorry pops." Emmett shrugs. "Alice, Jasper. I only meant to poke fun."

"Oh, I know. I found it funny, but your father's right. It's making Jasper uncomfortable." Alice says, rubbing Jasper's arm in an attempt to calm him. He instantly relaxes under her touch.

"I met to ask, how exactly are you both stepsisters? Mother or Father?" Emmett asks.

Alice looks at me. I roll my eyes, she always makes me explain our relations. She's never fully been comfortable speaking about my mom.

"My mom and dad had Alice when they were 18 and heading to college. About three months after Alice was born, my dad found out she wasn't his. My parents were originally from Forks Washington, however they relocated to Seattle just before college. When they went on their college tour my father got sick and stayed back at their hotel while my mom went out on the town. She and Phil did the deed and she hid it from my dad. When Phil saw my mom at the college they were attending with a baby a few months old he demanded a DNA test." I shake my head. "The test showed that Alice was 99.99% Phil's child. My father however loved my mom and decided to forgive her transgression and raise Alice as his own. But my mom soon decided she wanted to make ago for it with Phil as a family."

"So how exactly are you two sisters?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose chill." Emmett says, and she sits back in her chair with a bored expression on her face.

"It's fine. When my mom left my father it turned out she was pregnant. Phil was a raising minor league Baseball player with promise to head to the major league. She figured she'd pitch herself onto the person who would give her a more promising future finance wise. My father didn't know about me until my mom was six months pregnant and visited Forks. She and Phil were having a hard time mostly because Phil injured himself and wasn't drafted into the Major League's like she'd hope." I snort. "When she got back to Forks, she found out from local gossip that my father's parents had died and he had inherited his family estate. A large sum, on top of the family mansion here in Seattle. She was quick to go to him and tell him about her pregnancy. He was seeing a woman at that time, but broke up with her to be a family with my mom once paternity showed I was his. He's a man of honor, and didn't want me to be a child born of wedlock like Alice. He never once thought my mom could be such a conniving, gold digger."

"Anyway he raised me and Alice together, until Alice was about five and I was four. Phil up until that point had custody of Alice through the summer. My mom however got sick of Forks and wanted to live in a city. She soon divorced my dad and reconciled in Jacksonville with Phil where he'd relocated to taking Alice and leaving me. My father had told her she wouldn't take me from him, she was a flighty person and he didn't want me to be a part of her shenanigans." I finish the rest of my water. "At first she put up a fight because she'd seen his family's estate and knew that any biologic child he had was entitled to half his estate when they turned eighteen. On top of that he would have to pay the mother child support out of his own estate. He had his family lawyer go for full custody once he learned of her intentions, he got to keep me but since he was legally Alice's parent she had to stay with my mom and Phil."

"Wow." Esme says. "So you two are half sisters?"

"Biologically, yes. But we always say stepsisters as a little joke between us. It annoys our mother to no end." Alice smirks, I shake my head. She and my mother have never been on good terms, mostly because she played favorites.

"Oh." Carlisle says, clearly disapproving. Everyone seemed off put by our parent's story. I had no problem calling my mom a pass around whore, because she was one but that didn't mean I didn't love her. She was still my mom and while I would never vocally disrespect her I mentally thought she was a hoe.

"Interesting." Rosalie toys with the ring on her finger.

"The NDA you signed protects not only anything said or done with the Cullen's but their guests, Rosalie." Jasper ever the quick one says.

Dinner's pretty uneventful after that, everyone just talks about things going on in the country right now. I notice Edward stays out of the conversation, he doesn't talk much I gather. Maybe because we're strangers, I'm not sure. I find myself looking at him quite a few times throughout dinner, watching him watch me.

At the end of the night everyone says their goodbyes, Alice goes home with Jasper and I head home with Paul. The evening was eventful that was for sure, I'm just happy Jasper and Alice are getting closer and closer.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to. Hopefully you guys will stick with me still.**_

 _ **Please review or PM me I love to hear your feedbacks. Much Love.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" Jasper calls trying to recapture my attention. My mind has been spacing all day, Alice had been harassing my phone all day with messages trying to get me to agree to the Victoria Secret's Fashion Show. Apparently they were offering $7 million to have me open and close for them.

"Yeah? sorry..." I shake my head as he gestures towards the copy of the contract and NDA for Embry and Sam. He always made sure I kept everything documented and locked away in my safety deposit box at my bank.

"Have you put any thought into the VS Angel's Show?" He questions. My lips pull into a frown, I know he's not pushing me like Alice is. He simply wants to know so the team can coordinate a plan for the day, although I'm not too sure about it.

"Not really. Alice wants me to take it apparently they're offering me a groundbreaking deal, $7 million. Obviously as an unsigned model that would change the game for a lot of people wanting to get into the business without latching onto an agency." I shrug as I place the paperwork into my binder and gather my things. "That kind of attention would definitely put me on the mainstream. The media hates giving attention to 'Social Media Personalities' because 'we aren't _real_ celebrities' I know this will definitely shoot my career over the edge but what does that say for my fans that I rally for?"

"It's not as black and white as you make it seem. Anything you do will anger someone, however if you do the show and then with the new found attention call them out for it. Obviously it'll do more wonders then if you don't take it." Jasper weighs in. He's right about that.

"So you think I should accept the offer?" My mind is settling on it, but I can't help feel a tad bit guilty.

"I think you should do what you feel is the best for your career. As biased as Alice may be in this instance, she would never suggest you take a deal that she thought wouldn't benefit you in the long run." Jasper nods to himself as he fiddles with his phone.

"You know it wasn't that long ago that I was the one reassuring you on my sister." I tease him, watching as he chuckles to himself.

"Well Alice is a very _driven_ person. As pushy as she is, I'm starting to realize that she's only looking out for everyone's best interests. It's why I lo-" He cuts himself off and frowns. I raise a brow, smiling.

"Love her?" A giggle tears through my throat as I remember it wasn't so long ago Jasper shied away from commitment and women in general. "There's nothing wrong with admitting your feelings Jasper. If anything it'll make Alice really happy. As strong as she is, she still needs reassuring at times not that she'll admit it."

"You think?" He rubs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I don't know why I haven't told her... It's just hard to express myself to her, I feel inadequate at times."

"Don't let your past affect your future. We don't have to be slaves to our pasts, we can choose to rise above the bullshit." I stand, and walk around the table and pull him into a hug. "Ally loves you and I know she tells you time and time again, I can tell it makes you feel good imagine how Alice would feel if you actually said it back?"

* * *

After leaving Jasper's office, Paul took me to my bank where I safely stored my documents and made a withdrawal of $1,000 to bring home. I like to have cash on me at all times, nothing super crazy but enough to know that I won't be super dependent on my card.

"Ally Cat!" I shout as I enter my house. I hear sounds from the kitchen and make me way towards it, seeing Alice sitting at the island with her iPad in front of her.

"Yeah?" She says not looking up, I can see she's engrossed in the show on her screen. I roll my eyes as I notice it's 'Pitch' that was canceled. She'd only watched the first and only season fifty times by my count. I hated when shows were canceled after the first season it was a BIG FUCK YOU, towards all the loyal fans that stuck through and watched the season from start to finish.

"How many times are you going to watch that?" My nose crinkles as I see the plate of curly fries covered in melted cheese and salsa. She knows how I feel about eating in front of a screen. It's the gateway to overeating.

"I don't know, until I get sick of it?" She shrugs. I place my bag on the counter and grab a water out the fridge, taking a big gulp. "I saw your text and called the VS Angel's Rep. I negotiated the pay to 9.8 million, I figure they're obviously balls to the wall since a lot of your fans seem to be tagging them to feature you in their show."

"Alice!" She's playing hard ball with them. That's more than any brand has ever paid to a signed model let alone an unsigned one.

"If we're going to make history, might as well do it twice in the same night." She grins, I internally roll my eyes as she shovels a generous helping of fries into her mouth.

"You're too much." A snort escapes, as she flips me off.

"But you love meeee for it." She laughs, sticking her tongue out. "How did you're meeting go?"

"Good, Sam and Embry start tomorrow." I shrug. "Paul's still going to be my main CPO but they're going to be covert unless they need to step in. Hopefully they won't."

"Okay..." Alice nods. "Hey, I meant to ask you what you thought of Rosalie yesterday?"

"Besides Ice Bitch as she's been dubbed?" We snicker. "I can't believe someone as sweet as Emmett is with someone as rude as her. She definitely is sipping on the hater juice."

"Nah, she made her way to Bitch juice." She finishes her fries platter and drains her soda. "What about Edward? I caught you both staring at each other. He's definitely a sight to see."

My cheeks flush as I think back to his intense gaze. If there was a picture that went next to the definition of sex appeal, he would no doubt be it.

"Someone's got a crush." Alice sings, tauntingly.

"I barely know him." He's hot there's no denying that but I barely got any insight into who he is, he stayed relatively quiet during dinner. "Besides, if he was interested he would have said something wouldn't he?"

"Jasper told me he doesn't date. Something about him being all work." Alice shrugs.

"So he's essentially another Jasper?" I level her with a curious stare.

"No, Jasper's sure he's open to relationships he just hasn't found anyone he's deemed good enough to make a go of it with." She explains. I bit my lip in thought. "And as you said, you don't know him. So you can't say if he is or isn't interested. My two cents is he definitely was interested."

"Whatever." I snort, as I finish my water and toss it out. "I'm going to workout, let Miss Cope know I want a grilled shrimp salad and a pineapple sorbet sugar free please."

"Sounds good." Alice laughs, as she gets rid of her dishes.

* * *

 **So it's been quite a while since I've updated but I've finally gotten into the head space where I feel inspired to continue with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you Wednesday.**


End file.
